


If You Need Me

by poetically_ordinary



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetically_ordinary/pseuds/poetically_ordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn’t know what he was expecting fully when he sent Tony the letter and the phone, but it's safe to say that this wasn't it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Me

 

Steve doesn’t know what he was expecting fully when he sent Tony the letter and the phone. He had hoped that someday when Tony was in a more forgiving mood ( or in enough danger that he reached out to him and allowed him to start trying to make up for the mess he’s made of their lives. ) that Steve would get a call and it’d be Avengers Assemble all the way.

If he were honest with himself, he’s already imagined several variations of how that call will go. In some- Tony’s in danger and is all ‘just hurry up and get here’ and Steve will arrive with the others. Tony will ignore him mostly and leave the moment that the battle is contained. Steve imagines that it’ll take dozens of battles and near death moments that will open up the doors for reconciliation between the two of them.

In some of the thoughts, Steve gets a call that breaks his heart. He’ll answer the phone and he’ll hear Tony’s drunken laments about his mother and how he trusted him and how Steve failed him. Steve silently prays that isn’t what it comes to, because being a wanted felon or not Steve will race back to Tony’s side. He’ll take any of the consequences to help save his friend from himself.

To say he’s surprised when he gets the text three days later is an understatement. He’d figured that it would take weeks, and if it were a major world ending event Steve guessed that would deserve a phone call and not a text. He knows it’s from Tony, since the billionaire is the only one who has this number. Steve flips it open and tries not to feel unsure about the fallout coming.

_Pep says I can’t buy the Doritos Company, txt her and say I can._

Steve stares down at the message, confusion clear on his face.

**_Why do you want to buy it? And why would Pepper listen to me?_ **

It’s a few seconds before he gets a reply.

_Trying to work on your public image. I was thinking that I’d make you the mascot for Doritos. America loves Doritos, it’s a brilliant plan. I’m brilliant. Tell Pep about my brilliance she likes you._

**_That makes no sense Tony. Why would you make me the mascot?_ **

_You have no imagination, no vision. And have you seen you? Your shoulder to waist ratio is like a Dorito. It’s hilarious. It’d be perfect._

Steve arches an eyebrow at the texts.

**_I think I’m going to have to side with Pepper on this one._ **

_Boo._

Steve doesn’t get any more texts from Tony that night, and he manages to avoid the questioning looks that Wanda and Sam give him when they catch him checking himself in the mirror.

How is he supposed to explain that he’s checking to see if he looks like a Dorito?

***

The team still works like a well-oiled machine even if they’re missing several members. They make it work, albeit a little slower than they used to but they have to make do with their new restrictions.

Steve rushes down the hall of the Hydra base chasing some of the members who have the package and skids to a stop almost slamming into the metal doors that they manage to make it through before he caught up to them.

“Hawkeye, can you open this door?” There’s a lot of static on the earpiece as it takes a moment for the archer to reply.

“Do I look like Natasha?”

“I need past this door.” Steve looks at the control panel and has a strong urge to smash it. However without his shield, he’s learned the dangers of punching into electrical outlets. There’s a moment of panic, they could be doing anything inside their control room and if he doesn’t get in there who knows what damage they could cause. He paces back and forth, agitation clear in his body as he slams his fist into the door and it doesn’t even bend.

There’s a small chirp as the light goes from red to green and the door opens.

If he wondered who did it – the loud chorus of Star Spangled Man with a Plan blaring out of the control rooms speakers tells him everything he needs to know.

***

_Do you think when Thor gets drunk he skips all other stages and goes straight to ‘Hammered’?_

**_You’re not funny Tony._ **

_Bitch please, I’m hilarious._

**_Language._ **

_> :-P_

***

Steve and Sam are out on a run in the early hours of the morning when the phone chirps away. They both stop and Steve pulls it out to see what Tony’s up to now.

There’s a picture attachment and Steve hits the button to download it.

Even he can’t repress the chuckle when he sees a photo shopped picture of Thor with the caption: Thoreal – Because we’re worth it.

**_You’re an idiot._ **

_You laughed._ Comes the assured reply seconds later and Steve smiles.

 ** _Maybe a little._** He glances up to see Sam looking at him with a confused look on his face. He shrugs his shoulders with a ‘what can you do?’ ease and puts the phone back in his pocket.

“On your left.”

“Oh don’t you _dare_ start that again!” Sam yells after him as they both take off down the path again.

***

 _It’s a tragedy and a crime Cap._ Steve reaches into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. Wanda is sitting at the table in the room reading a book as he texts his reply.

**_I’ve been a little busy. Haven’t had time._ **

_Excuses, excuses._

“Who are you always texting?” Wanda asks suddenly and Steve glances up from the phone. He feels a strange sensation, almost like getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Sharon?” He pauses and realizes that he hasn’t talked to Sharon since the Accords incident. He should probably send her an email or give her a call. He shakes his head.

“No, um…it’s Tony.” He almost feels like he’s in trouble, like he’s betrayed them somehow and Wanda gets a small smile.

“Oh, how’s he doing?”

“Uh…better I think. Being Tony if you know what I mean.” She nods.

“I’m glad. Tell him I said hi?” He nods.

“Of course.”

**_Wanda says hi._ **

_Hope she’s doing well. If she needs anything just let me know._

Steve relays the message and is a little surprised when T’Challa enters their area two days later with two packages in his hands.

“Miss. Maximoff?” He reads off the tag before he holds it out for her as she comes and takes the small box with a confused look. “And..." He looks at the second tag. "Rip Van Winkle?” Steve rolls his eyes as he takes the second package.

“I thought nobody knew where we were?” Wanda asks confused and Steve shakes his head.

“I’ve given up trying to figure out how Tony knows anything. It just gives me a headache.” Wanda opens the package and Steve watches as a brand new Stark Phone falls out into Wanda’s hand. She looks at the card contained inside the box and a small smile graces her lips. “Everything good?” She nods.

“Tony says that Vision has been harassing him for a way to contact me. So to please give Vision a call and save his sanity.” She clutches the phone to herself a little before leaving the area for her room.

T’Challa looks at Steve’s unopened box and Steve opens it, glancing at the contents and laughing. “Star Wars?” The King asks and Steve nods.

“Tony says it’s a crime that I haven’t caught up on them yet.” He looks down at the whole series, and takes in the un-popped popcorn bags and Steve’s favorite assortment of candies alongside it.

A strange feeling settles in Steve’s chest and Steve isn’t sure what it is. He glances up and the king has a look on his face like he’s just realized the answer to a complicated equation and Steve tilts his head. “What?”

“Nothing Captain. Nothing at all, enjoy your movies.”

***

**_Vader’s his father!_ **

_I can’t wait for the next text you’re going to send me._

Steve can only imagine what Tony’s talking about, as he continues watching the movies.

**_She’s his SISTER?!_ **

_There it is._

***

 _Time to come home soldier._ Is the simple text that Tony sends to let them know that they’re completely cleared from their past actions. T’Challa still has them go a couple countries over before they’re able to get on a Stark Jet that takes them back to the Avengers tower.

Everyone was a little surprised that they had lived somewhere for several months and it had only taken about ten minutes to pack everything up and get on the road. Like they had never even stayed in Wakanda at all. ( well all of them were surprised but Clint who was ready to leave in five. )

The jet lands on the roof and the team heads down the stairs inside the building to see the horribly decorated main room. There are red, white and blue streamers hanging from every surface practically and the whole place looks like an American parade just tramped through it.

A smile comes to Steve’s face as he hears the tiny yells of ‘Daddy!’ as Clint’s kids come rushing forward and Clint meets them halfway falling to his knees and hugging them to himself. Laura is pulled into the hug when she comes over too and no one says anything about how Clint’s shoulders are shaking and the tears running down his face as he presses kisses to each of his family members.

Vision floats forward, uncertainty written all over him as he offers Wanda a present wrapped in red paper.

“Mr. Stark informed me that gifts were common in ‘Welcome Home’ parties…” She smiles as she takes it, before embracing the Android in a tight hug. He barely waits a few seconds before he’s hugging her back and Steve’s proud of, and for, them. Scott practically tears across the area when he catches a glimpse of a dark haired woman alongside a couple and a little girl that Steve recognizes from the pictures that Scott kept in his room.

Steve looks past Pepper and the various other people in the room who are here for the teams return before he sees who he was looking for. The brunette gets a smile when Steve finally meets his eyes and he raises a paper cup as if toasting him as he comes over.

“Welcome back oh Captain, my Captain.” Steve feels a smile tug at his lips.

“Thank you Tony…it’s good to be back.” He pulls the other into a hug, and Tony returns it. There’s a moment where they’re just holding onto each other before Tony whispers in his ear.

“Are you really sure about the Doritos thing though? I still think it’s promising.”

The feeling is back in his chest as he hugs tighter for a moment and laughs.

“Yeah. No.”


End file.
